Unraveling Secrects
by Lychii
Summary: I think it's fluff, for the romantic parts, as for action, I think that sucks too(my opinion anyway)This story was basically a way to change Relena's perspective of the Peacecraft to a Deadly(when she has to be) weapon in herself.(I think I'm just trying


UnRaveling Secrets ~by Cosmic Maiden~ 

It has been 24 months since the Mariemeia incident. Everyone went back to

living their lives as Preventers. Relena,(as always) couldn't forget about

Heero. She had dreams, her dreams. Her future to spend the rest of her life with

him. Relena thought in her mind fat chance. "Just dreams." she repeated to

herself and sighed. Life as a school girl was long forgotten. Two years have

passed. Noin has an idea(finally!). With approval from Zechs and Relena, a

ballroom party will be held in the Sanq Kingdom. Relena was estatic with the

news. She could live one night's chance to loosen-up and have fun. Her hopes

weren't that high. Heero would always be Heero. 

******** 

Heero rapidly typed into his laptop. The door opened. Too focused as he was,

Heero didn't bother looking up. Obviously Duo, no doubt. The way he opens the

door enthusiastically; how could you not notice? Duo came in balancing three

bags of groceries and some mail. Duo flipped through the mail eagerly, hoping

his new Playboy issue had arrived. The groceries sat there on the counter,

rejected. His eyes widened as he came across the Sanq Kingdom invitation. Duo

smirked slyly as plans bubbled in his boggling mind. 

Heero trudged into the kitchen searching for nutrients. 

"Maxwell better have bought coffee. If I don't get any I'm gonna crack." Heero

yawned out tiredly. Heero rumaged through the bags of food, finding

absolutely nothing that favored him. He spotted the invitation out of the corner

of his eye, too worn out to take a better look at it. Sleepily he walked toward

his bedroom and collapsed on his bed in a deep sleep. 

Duo called Hilde. They discussed their devious plans over the vid-link. "This

is gonna be good." Duo replied as Hilde smirked.(hehehe ^.~) 

Later that week....... 

Duo and Hilde are revealing their plans to the others(except for Relena and

Heero. Relena being at the Sanq Kingdom and Heero out to buy strong coffee.).

"Well, what do ya think?" Duo asked. "Shouldn't fate decide their destiny, for

that matter, they control their own fate....but I don't see why not." Quatre

piped in, smirking. ".....okay." Trowa forwardly replied. 

"Well, I always wanted to do something nice for Relena-sama, but in a devious

way. Count me in." Dorothy answered. Sally grinned. "Relena-sama does deserve a

love life. I'll do it." "Quit staring at me like that. I'm not part of an onna

plan. Messing with innocent lives..." Wufei muttered. "Who are ya calling

onna?!" Sally shouted. "Come one, Wu-man. We're not messing with their fireless

love-lives. Just giving them a shove towards romance." Duo said past the brink

of annoying. "As long as I don't have to act like a baka.." Wufei mumbled.

Catherine warmly smiled. "Now remember, they have no idea we're doing this." 

Ballroom Dancing day....... 

"Now everyone get ready," Duo frantically said, "if our plan fails it's Wufei's

fault." "Nani?! Shut up Maxwell. I'm not even doing anything." Wufei yelled.

"Still, you seem like the person to blame.." Duo sighed under his breath. "Come

on! Heero is here. Get a move on!" Hilde shouted. Everyone got in place. They

rushed so Heero and Relena would be alone. "We've got a problem." a tinge of

uncertainty in Dorothy's voice. "Where's Relena?!" "She was just there, coming

up the stairs." Catherine replied. Suddenly, they heard muffled screams for

about 10 seconds. "Oh my Kami..There she is being carried away toward the edge

of the woods by a dark figure." Hilde said in a worried tone. Milliardo and

Noin, still hosting the party, had not noticed our favorite main characters slip

out of sight.(How can they notice? Duo spiked the punch!hehehe ^.^) 

Meanwhile, in the forest....... 

Opening her eyes, lighted candles filled the room. Taking a survey of her

surroundings, she discovered her arm was tied to a bed post by a thick rope. A

deep, chilling voice startled her. "You're awake." "Let me go." she ordered

confidentally. A dark figure formed from the shadows. "I am Sirus, a minor

person in the Mariemeia scheme. Don't bother screaming for help. This room is

sound-proof. No cameras either. A private room. For only you and me," he

remarked evily. Relena glared with hateful eyes. "What do you want from me!"

Sirus moved in closer. "I want to rule the colonies and the earth, you by my

side as my queen, Zechs as a dead corpse." Relena shot back angrily at him,

"I'll never marry you!" and spit in his face and glasses. Sirus winced, "Is that

so?" as he cleaned his face and glasses. "I might as well make love to you now;

you're my wife tommorow." as he adjusted the glasses back on his face. He held

up her chin. Relena looked at him straight in the eye as she secretly searched

the desk drawer behind her. She searched the inside as Sirus locked the door and

edged closer to her. Relena's lips tightened as she felt the cold, metal, steel

gun. Wrapping his arms around her, closing in for the kiss, Relena carefully put

her arms around him, gun in hand. She put the gun at his head and pulled the

trigger hard as she could. BANG! Silence filled the room again. There sat Relena

beside a dead body she killed. "Fogive me, Father." Relena sighed sadly. Quickly

she untied the rope, took the gun, and quietly opened the door. 

Meanwhile..... 

All the g-pilots, exhausted from their interminable search, come back

empty-handed. "Kami," Duo prayed, "Send us a sign, puh-leaze!" Heero, more

furious than ever, began pulverizing a nearby tree. "Shimatta!" Duo jumped out

of Heero's way and fell on Quatre, who tripped on Trowa, who kept everybody

balanced by holding a low tree branch which revealed a secret passageway. Duo

looked up. "Arigatou, Kami." Then, he turned to Wufei. "It's still your fault."

"Shut up, baka!" Wufei replied, following the rest of the group down the tunnel.

The g-pilots entered in unoticed. No guards had interfered with them yet. They

saw one guard guarding the door behind him. They stopped abruptly to hear

anything on Relena's whereabouts. Watching closely, Relena emerged from behind

the door. She hit the guard in a pressure-point and with a quick sweep of her

feet, the guard lay there unconcious. Three more guards came from the room

across from her. In a flash, she pulled out a gun and shot the first two guards

down. "Kuso!" she cursed loudly. The g-pilots' eyes widened.(Even from Trowa

//.O) "The cheapskate only kept three bullets!" G-pilots, totally stunned at the

peace-maker's actions, stood there, speechless, mouth agape. The guard grabbed

her by her shoulders, Relena being short, used the advantage and kneed him right

where 'the sun don't shine'. 

Relena took the empty gun and knocked the pained soldier upside the head with

it. Relena kept the gun and sprinted toward the end of the hallway. She turned

left where the g-pilots had come from. A hand slipped over her mouth and an arm

restrained her body. She elbowed the stranger and pointed her empty gun at him

as a threat. Heero fell to the floor. She tucked the gun back into a space in

her skirt. "Nice to see ya, Heero." Relena smiled innocently. "You came to save

me, ne?" They all nodded their heads. "Relena, I had no idea you knew how to

fight." Quatre said bluntly. Relena smiled wryly. "I learned some things the

past two years." "I didn't know an onna like you could take four guards."

muttered Wufei, slightly amazed. "You kicked ass! You showed no mercy! That was

awesome!" Duo shouted on the verge of oblivious. Trowa simply said, "Must hang

around us gundam pilots too much, ne?" Heero stood up. "Tell us everything on

our way out." She nodded and asked, "Do you guys mind blowing up this

underground base for me?*sweatdrop*" "Yeah, we'll do it. And we promise not to

tell you killed a disdained lover, knocked out four guards, used a gun all

during your three-hour kidnapping, and tightly wrapped in your brother's social

party." 

Back at the party...... 

"You're okay?" Hilde asked, overjoyed at the sight of Relena still in one

piece. She smiled innocently, "I need some fresh air. I'm gonna go out-" "NO!"

everyone protested. "Take someone with you." Sally suggested. Hilde winked at

Duo, who smiled at the g-pilots, which led to another freaky chain reaction that

Heero and Relena never seem to pick up. "Heero will go with you." Dorothy piped

in as Quatre nidged her. "Very well." Relena said emotionlessly as Heero

followed her down the steps toward a park bench. They sit down in a park bench

that viewed the beautiful lake front. Relena looks across the moonlit lake.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Heero nods, "Like your aqua-marine eyes." She looks up

into his cobalt-blue eyes, "Really?" He looks back into azure pools of wide

hope, "Really." He turns away, still sitting beside her. "You chase after me,

then you fight men single-handedly. Why the change?" Relena let out a long, sad

sigh. "I wanted to prove to be independent. You have plenty of other lives to

save. I was in debt to you. Really, truly Heero," she slightly blushed, "Ai

shiteru, even if you hate me." A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. He caught

it like many years before. Before she could say anymore, he put his index finger

on her lips. "No regrets. It is our duty to keep the peace. You did what you had

to do." He gazed into her eyes again. "Ai shiteru Relena itsumo." Relena's eyes

widened as Heero placed his lips gently on hers. A long, sweet, pure kiss of

affection. Relena turned five shades of red. "You've changed, Heero, but ai

shiteru always." Their lips met again, carressing each other warmly,

passionately kissing the night away. 

Just on the balcony....... 

The gang spy on the two lovers, watching as if it were something they were

waiting to see in years. "Guess it's not your fault." Duo said deviously.

Milliardo came through the entrance. "So what have you been doing while I

mingled with the other people?" "Mingling amongst ourselves." Quatre responded

quickly. "Well, join the party." Milliardo said in a tipsy voice. Hilde looked

over at Relena and Heero still kissing, holding each other. "Maybe we should

tell him about those two love birds," Duo simply replied. "We'll tell him in the

morning while he has a headache from vodka." 

Disclaimers* I do not own Gundam Wing.....lucky Bandai people. I know all you

anti-Relena and yaoi fans are gonna send me flames for this fic. Go easy on me,

I bruise easily. If you're thinking OOC no change of heart and Heero never got

his coffee. Arigatou for reading. Enjoy!-Cosmic Maiden


End file.
